The Life of Xemnas
by phoenixoftrinity
Summary: This is my story on how Xemnas and Ansem came to existence and why do do what they do
1. Chapter 1

"Ansem the wise…sir," Xehonart states, running into Ansem's office. He had just found promising information about the heartless and where they are from. Throwing the papers on Ansem's desk, he continues, " I've discovered hot to obtain the power of the heartless."

Ansem refused to look at Xehonart's information and states, " Xehonart, how are coming along on your cures,"

"Cures…cures!!" Xehonart yells, pushing Asnem's desk. "What about the heartless…and…and operation D.T.D.?"

"Xehonart," Ansem stops Xehonart and picks up the papers, "You must give up D.T.D.. It is an unsafe and unstable experiment. I forbid you, as a teacher, to continue."

Xehonart storms out of Ansem's room, wiping his tears of both anger and sadness. He walks into his lab and uncovers an enormous door that closely resembled a heart. " How dare he forbid me to do this. This is my is my dream," he states walking over to his station and activates the door. It starts to glow a blackish purple and omitted this black aura. Xehonart could only call it "Darkness…glorious DARKNESS." Continuing to the pulsating, dark door, he brings with him a heartless.

At first, the door would not let him enter, the aura felt like a solid wall pushing him back. Trying to push through it was useless. However, he faced this problem many-a-time, he knew what he had to do. He used a blade, much like the keyblade, but not quite it. His keyblade was given to him by a neo-shadow. It had it's own dark aura, but glowed red. He used the blade and stabbed the heartless. Out of it floated a heart. It pulsated with darkness as Xehonart held it to the door.

"Darkness, I offer you the pulsing heart of the lost. Let it guide me into darkness, and be stopped by nothing." The began to glow a bright purple just as the heart. Xehonart grins with anticipation as he begins to walk in the door, " Give me your power…The power of…KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNGDOM HEAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRTS.."

The door refuses him yet again, but he finds himself unable to move forword, nor backwards. Trapped it the darkness. Soon he saw the giant eyes of a weird hollow, coming from the door. He started to panic, he didn't know what to do. Soon he remembers the heart. The door wanted it, but not him. Quickly, he let it go and the door launches him into a wall. Suddenly, the giant heartless emerged from the door. It pulsated with so much darkness. Xehonart couldn't move as slowly crept toward him. It reached inside him and pulled out his heart. Slowly devouring it. Xehonart could not bare the pain. It felt like he was being drained of almost everything. Not able to bare it, he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

The giant heartless has disappeared. Xehonart gets up from the floor but couldn't remember why he was there in the first place. It feels like his memories were slipping away. Soon he realizes that he could barely remember himself. And he had this empty feeling. He touches his chest. "Where is my heart?"

The giant heartless has merged with Xehonart's heart and begin to take a similar form. It ,to, does not know itself. It stumbles through the halls, soon becoming a he, himself. He keeps seeing this name. What does it mean? Who is it? Is it his? Why does linger in his torn memories? He then comes across a picture of Xehonart. Again he sees the name. The man in the picture looks very similar to him, just change up a few facial details. So the name must be his, if the picture is that of him. He slowly sound out the name, "AAAAAA…..annnnn…s…..Ansem."

The Xehonart, with no heart, sees the this mysterious man. His head starts to hurt. This man brings so much fearful memories. All he can remember is big yellow eyes. These eyes hurt him so much. He runs away.

The new Ansem hears the heartless Xehonart, but he took off before he could see him. Ansem comes across the office of Ansem The Wise. It was trashed. It appeared to have been a struggle of some sort. His head flashes with memories. It showed that struggle that was played out in the room. A man was attacked by a giant monster with big yellow eyes. He couldn't recall the man, but he remembered he had blonde hair. Soon the memory collapsed, he could no longer properly put the bits of memory together. Spotting some papers on the floor, he picks them. He didn't exactly know what it was, but he found himself very fascinated as he wrapped his mind around, "Operation D.T.D."


End file.
